Things Are Never Quite As They Seem
by Artemis1
Summary: The love triangle between Usagi, Rei and Mamoru
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A.N. This is just going to be a short  
  
fic that I'm writing because I'm so  
  
depressed right now ^_^;; *sigh*  
  
This is also half based on some of the  
  
lyrics I like from Utada Hikaru's  
  
"Time Will Tell" ^_^ I love that song!  
  
This fic is in Usagi's POV.  
  
======  
  
Things Are Never Quite As They Seem  
  
By Artemis  
  
======  
  
"No tests today, Odango atama?" I heard that  
  
familiar voice tease me.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I frowned, turning around  
  
and seeing Mamoru.  
  
Did he have to try so hard to appear in front  
  
of me? Why didn't he just leave me alone!  
  
"Why do you always take your time to make my  
  
day unpleasant?" I scowled at him. "I never  
  
did anything to you!"  
  
"Well, I have nothing better to do during  
  
my visits to the arcade," he grinned.  
  
"Talk to Motoki san! Isn't he your friend?"  
  
"I get bored of him every now and then."  
  
"I wish you'd get bored of me....." I muttered.  
  
"That's an unlikely possibility," Mamoru told  
  
me.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"And that's for me to know and you to find  
  
out," he smiled.  
  
I frowned, completely confused. He liked to play  
  
stupid mind games on me. I turned around and  
  
walked away from him. I glanced back to see him  
  
walk inside the arcade and I sighed in relief.  
  
I wondered what he meant by "an unlikely possibility".  
  
Maybe I could ask Motoki san....  
  
I walked home thinking, then I gave up as I got home.  
  
It was impossible to even guess what was on that  
  
idiot's mind. He was just being mean and teasing a  
  
poor young girl. As soon as I walked into the house,  
  
I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and heard  
  
Rei chan on the other line.  
  
"Rei chan?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
She sounded excited about something.  
  
"Usagi, you go to the arcade don't you?" Rei chan asked  
  
me.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you know Motoki san's absolutely gorgeous friend?"  
  
"Not that I know of..."  
  
"You don't know him!? You've never ever seen him!?"  
  
"I don't think so...? Why?"  
  
"Well I just saw him and I was just thinking maybe  
  
you could help me get to know him. Since you go to  
  
the arcade so much, you know," Rei chan explained.  
  
"Sure, okay," I agreed.  
  
No harm in that was there?  
  
"So did you find out his name?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Motoki san said his name was ummm... Chiba  
  
Mamoru?"  
  
"What!?!?" I shouted.  
  
"Ow, watch the volume," Rei chan told me. "What's  
  
the matter?"  
  
"Nothing... Nothing! I'll introduce you to him  
  
tomorrow. I just ummm realised I know who he is.."  
  
"You don't like him do you?" Rei chan asked me  
  
cautiously.  
  
"No, no of course not! It's quite the opposite..  
  
He's really annoying.. So I was just surprised  
  
that um you like him," I explained.  
  
"Well, I think I can forgive his personality for  
  
his looks!" Rei chan giggled. "Anyway, I have to  
  
go now, so bye Usagi!"  
  
"Bye.."  
  
I heard the dial tone beeping in my ear and I  
  
was speechless.  
  
The next day at the arcade, Rei chan practically  
  
dragged me over there for the introductions.  
  
I sighed deeply before I stepped in.  
  
"Hi Usagi chan, Rei chan," Motoki san smiled.  
  
"Is Mamoru san here?" I asked him.  
  
"He was here and he left to do something, but  
  
he should be back soon," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled back.  
  
Rei chan and I took a seat and waited.  
  
"So how do you know Mamoru san?" Rei chan asked  
  
me.  
  
"I threw my test paper at him by accident," I told  
  
her, embarrassed.  
  
Rei chan burst out laughing.  
  
"That sounds just like you Usagi!" she giggled.  
  
"Oh it's not funny!" I frowned.  
  
"Sorry," Rei chan giggled. "You don't find him  
  
attractive in any way?"  
  
"Not really," I shrugged. "I've never looked at  
  
him in that way before."  
  
Rei chan nodded, satsified. We waited for about  
  
ten minutes and we both saw the door opening.  
  
I gulped and watched the door carefully. Sure  
  
enough, Mamoru came walking in. I sighed.  
  
"Let's go Usagi!" Rei chan whispered.  
  
She pulled me from our seats, over to where  
  
Mamoru was, talking to Motoki san.  
  
"Hello Mamoru san!" Rei chan chirped happily.  
  
Mamoru turned, saw her and looked confused.  
  
Then he saw me. I looked away and hid behind  
  
Rei chan.  
  
"Don't you remember me from yesterday?" Rei chan  
  
asked, sitting closer to Mamoru.  
  
I squirmed and sat on the other side of Rei chan.  
  
"Not really..." Mamoru murmured. "What's your name  
  
again?"  
  
"Hino Rei!" Rei chan told him enthusiastically.  
  
"That's a nice name," Mamoru smiled politely.  
  
Whoa... He smiled? Even out of politeness? Why was  
  
he smiling to Rei chan? Well it was none of my  
  
business. I kept looking away and decided to talk  
  
to Motoki san.  
  
"How are you today Motoki san?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"I'm not too bad," he smiled, seeming to understand  
  
my uncomfortable situation. "Would you like anything  
  
to eat or drink?"  
  
"Could I have a grape slushie?" I asked him.  
  
"I'll make it on the house," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Motoki san walked away and I glanced at Rei chan and  
  
Mamoru. They seemed to be getting a bit chummy.  
  
"Usagi, he's great! He's not annoying at all!" Rei chan  
  
turned and whispered to me.  
  
I just nodded. Then why was Mamoru so annoying to me?  
  
Didn't he like me or something? Was he born just to  
  
make my life miserable? Well, if he liked Rei chan it  
  
was a good thing. Maybe then at least he wouldn't pick  
  
on me all the time. Motoki san broke my chain of thoughts  
  
when he came back with my slushie. I slurped away at it  
  
to pass time.  
  
After we left the arcade, Rei chan was even more happy  
  
and giddy about Mamoru.  
  
"He's such a great guy!" Rei chan repeated over and over.  
  
"He's not *that* great," I mumbled.  
  
"He's so funny and so sweet," Rei chan sighed dreamily.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Of course! And on top of that, he's so mature and so good  
  
looking!"  
  
"Uh-huh... Mature..." I nodded.  
  
What happened to the irritating and immature Mamoru?  
  
Why was he being so nice to Rei chan? It was annoying.  
  
I felt a little jealous that he was so nice to Rei chan and  
  
not to me.  
  
"So can you come with me to the arcade when I want to see  
  
Mamoru san?" Rei chan asked me.  
  
"Um..." I mumbled, not sure what to say.  
  
"Please?" Rei chan begged.  
  
"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.  
  
I wanted to be happy for Rei chan, but I just couldn't.  
  
But the least I could do was help her get together with Mamoru.  
  
Weeks passed and I was dragged along to the arcade every time  
  
Rei chan wanted to see Mamoru. And every time, Motoki san  
  
gave me a slushie on the house. I watched the two talking and  
  
they seemed so perfect for each other. He smiled, laughed  
  
and said all the nicest things. But of course, why wouldn't he?  
  
Rei chan was pretty, smart and a fun girl to be with. I avoided  
  
him at all costs and never ever went to the arcade by myself.  
  
I only went when Rei went. There was no need for me to go to  
  
the arcade and see Mamoru. He was just going to be as annoying  
  
as ever. And I didn't want to see Motoki san that badly and the  
  
video games weren't appealing enough.  
  
"You know what Usagi?" Rei chan sighed as we left the arcade.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you get really bored at the arcade... You don't have  
  
to come any more," Rei chan smiled.  
  
"Well, okay," I nodded, relieved.  
  
"I think I can talk one on one with Mamoru now. I'm getting to  
  
know him really well," she sighed dreamily.  
  
I nodded and kept quiet as I listened to Rei chan's stories.  
  
When would I ever stop feeling this way? This sense of jealousy  
  
and unhappiness. I just couldn't congratulate Rei chan with all  
  
my heart. Why?  
  
One day after school, I was feeling so rotten I didn't want to  
  
go home.. I didn't want to talk to anyone either, so I just  
  
wandered around and eventually sat down at a park, just watching  
  
all the people. Seeing Rei chan and Mamoru together made my heart  
  
sting each time. I didn't want to feel this way. Everyone else was  
  
happy for her, why could I be? I didn't like Mamoru that much, but  
  
I just always thought there was some reason he was picking on me.  
  
Motoki san had said he didn't talk to other girls that much.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Odango atama!" I heard a voice shout.  
  
I looked up and saw Mamoru standing in front of me. I felt my heart  
  
getting squeezed tighter and tighter by this invisible hand. It had  
  
been a long time since I had been called odango atama.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It's getting late," he told me.  
  
"So?" I frowned. "You should be worrying about Rei chan, not me."  
  
I didn't want to sound so mean, but the only words that came out  
  
were unpleasant ones.  
  
"Why are you so angry at me?" Mamoru asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm not angry at you!" I shouted. "Don't talk to me if you have  
  
Rei chan!"  
  
I couldn't look at him any more. Why did he take the time to  
  
suddenly be nice to me? Didn't he have Rei chan to care about?  
  
"Fine," Mamoru replied, then turned away.  
  
I saw him walking away from me and felt something deep inside.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted. "Ma.. Mamoru!"  
  
I didn't want him to leave... I didn't want him to walk away.  
  
The only reason I was jealous was because I felt him further  
  
and further away, each time he saw Rei chan. I actually had  
  
fun arguing with Mamoru. The same as when I used to argue a  
  
lot with Rei chan... Mamoru turned around and looked at me.  
  
"What is it Usagi?" he smiled.  
  
His smile was so sweet. And then I finally knew why I had  
  
been so miserable for the last few months. I was falling in  
  
love with Mamoru. I was in love with him.  
  
"I thought my name was odango atama," I murmured, smiling a  
  
little.  
  
"I thought my name was baka," Mamoru grinned.  
  
He walked closer to me and patted me on the head.  
  
"Finally called me by my real name," he smiled warmly. "I was  
  
waiting all this time for you to do that."  
  
I looked at him, surprised. My mouth fell open and I stood  
  
there speechless. Then I suddenly felt a tear fall down my  
  
cheek. And I couldn't stop crying. I wasn't supposed to be  
  
in love with Mamoru. I shouldn't be. I didn't want to take  
  
away Rei chan's happiness. I didn't deserve to be treated  
  
so nicely by Mamoru. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve and  
  
looked at Mamoru.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't you like Rei chan?" I sniffed.  
  
"She's a great girl, but nothing compared to you," he smiled.  
  
"Me? But all you did was call me odango atama!" I told him.  
  
"I heard all these stories from Motoki about you. A sweet,  
  
gentle, kind and caring girl who always came to the arcade.  
  
And you look so cute when you're angry," Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" I asked him. "This can't really be true  
  
can it?"  
  
"You're not dreaming Usagi..."  
  
Then Mamoru leaned closer to kiss me. I closed my eyes slowly  
  
as I felt his lips touch mine. I felt his arms slip around my  
  
waist. Then I heard Rei chan's voice inside my head.  
  
"He's such a great guy!"  
  
I could just see her happy face and her dreamy voice was echoing  
  
in my mind. I opened my eyes and pushed Mamoru away from me.  
  
"No!" I shouted, stepping back.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru murmured gently.  
  
"I'm sorry...." I cried, my tears falling uncontrollably.  
  
All I could do was apologise. I couldn't think of anything else  
  
to say. Mamoru was looking at me, obviously hurt and also confused.  
  
"Just tell me if you love me Usagi," he told me.  
  
"It's not that simple," I murmured. "I'm not supposed to be in  
  
love with you.... It's a mistake..."  
  
Mamoru grabbed me suddenly and kissed me again. This time, he was  
  
more forceful and I gave in. I let him kiss me. When he let go  
  
of me, I couldn't believe what I had done...  
  
"Why can't you just admit it Usagi?"  
  
"I.. I was vulnerable just then.. I don't love you..."  
  
"Then why did you let me kiss you?" he asked.  
  
"You're not being fair!" I shouted.  
  
Then I turned and ran away from him. I couldn't take it any more.  
  
I didn't want to feel this way. This guilt, this feeling of  
  
betrayal.... What would Rei chan think? She would never forgive  
  
me for doing this to her. I ran faster and harder, the tears  
  
blurring my vision. I heard Mamoru catching up to me. I blindly  
  
ran across the road to get away from him.  
  
"Usagi!!" I heard him shout.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud screeching of tyres and the smell of  
  
burning rubber made me realise what as happening. Everything  
  
felt slow.. I felt my body feeling light, as if it was flying.  
  
I could feel Mamoru's arms around me, but I couldn't feel  
  
anything else.  
  
"Usagi, don't do this to me," he whispered. "I love you.  
  
Don't leave me...."  
  
Maybe Rei chan would forgive me... Maybe she could forgive  
  
this selfish girl who stole Mamoru's heart....  
  
"I... I love you too..." I whispered.  
  
As I closed my eyes, I heard a voice from a distant place..  
  
"... Serenity...." the voice murmured.  
  
And I knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
======  
  
THE END  
  
======  
  
*dum dum duuuuuuuuum* Did you like it? ^_^ Make sure you read  
  
the epilogue if you want a happy ending!  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com or moon_cat_9@yahoo.com =^*^= 


	2. epilogue

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
A.N. This is just going to be a short  
  
fic that I'm writing because I'm so  
  
depressed right now ^_^;; *sigh*  
  
This is also half based on some of the  
  
lyrics I like from Utada Hikaru's  
  
"Time Will Tell" ^_^ I love that song!  
  
This fic is in Usagi's POV. This one is  
  
sillier in the beginning, but I was in  
  
the mood ^_^;  
  
And this epilogue is for Minako chan  
  
because she wanted a happy ending -_-;  
  
======  
  
Things Are Never Quite As They Seem  
  
By Artemis  
  
======  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was standing  
  
in a misty place that seemed to have no boundries.  
  
I looked down and saw that I barely had legs  
  
and my whole body was translucent. I screamed.  
  
"Calm down Serenity!" I heard a familiar voice  
  
reassure me.  
  
I turned around and saw a knight who looked just like  
  
Mamoru... No... He was Mamoru.. Wasn't he?  
  
"Mamoru?" I asked, confused.  
  
"No, I'm not Mamoru," he smiled warmly, reminding me  
  
of him.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why did you call me Serenity?"  
  
"That's your name," he chuckled.  
  
"My name's Tsukino Usagi... Right?" I frowned.  
  
"But I call you Serenity," he smiled again.  
  
"Anyway, where am I?" I asked, giving up on the whole  
  
'Serenity' thing.  
  
"I can't tell you that either," he told me.  
  
"Oh great, so I'm floating with no legs, standing  
  
next to some guy who isn't Mamoru, but looks like  
  
him and my name's Serenity..." I went through the  
  
details. "What next? Talking cats? Dragons? Queens?  
  
Where am I? Mystical fairyland? Come on, wasn't I  
  
on Earth just then?"  
  
"You still are," the Mamoru look alike laughed.  
  
"Quit teasing me!" I frowned. "You're just like Mamoru!"  
  
"How can you tell?" the guy teased me.  
  
"Well, he teases me all the time! And he likes to  
  
make me angry because I look cute! Or so he says!"  
  
I sighed and looked around. Everywhere was white mist.  
  
Where was I? And this guy was useless too. Mamoru....  
  
Just thinking about him made her heart throb.  
  
"So are you in love with him?" the guy asked, walking  
  
a little closer.  
  
She could hear the hilt of his sword making 'clink chink'  
  
sounds against his belt.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to you?" I replied cautiously.  
  
"Just curious," he shrugged.  
  
"You're weird," I told him plainly.  
  
"And you're stupid," he replied calmly.  
  
"Stupid? I'm not stupid!" I frowned. "You don't even know  
  
me! I've never met such a rude person in my life!"  
  
I turned around and stormed off, even though I was legless.  
  
"Serenity! Wait!" he called me.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi!" I shouted back and kept on walking.  
  
"Sere....U.. Usa.. Usagi!" he stammered.  
  
I turned around. His voice sounded just like Mamoru. This was one  
  
heck of a dream.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, folding my translucent arms in front of me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm here to help you... Except I don't know  
  
much about me or why you're here or this place," the guy  
  
explained, looking somewhat guilty.  
  
"Help me? You mean get out of here?" I smiled.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" I shouted and hugged him.  
  
He patted me on the head, then pulled me away.  
  
"You're very nice for a very annoying person!" I giggled. "So?  
  
How are you going to help me?"  
  
"Well, I've been instructed to just come here.. Even I don't  
  
know how..." he shrugged. "I mean, I'm looking for my Serenity  
  
and she looks just like you..."  
  
"And I'm looking for my Mamoru who looks just like you..." I murmured.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," he nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked. "Do you know it?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." he mumbled sadly. "I only remember Serenity's face  
  
screaming my name, but I can't make out what she's saying... And she  
  
was crying.."  
  
He turned away all of a sudden and I felt my heart beating and my  
  
arms started to gain a little colour.  
  
"Hang on, how come you're so human and I'm not?" I frowned.  
  
"I don't know... It depends on how you died I suppose..." he told me.  
  
"Died?" I repeated with disbelief.  
  
"Yes," he nodded.  
  
"As in... non existence?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So I'm a ghost!?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" I wailed. "I'm a ghost? I'm not going to get  
  
back to Earth.... How do I get out of here????"  
  
"Calm down Sere... I mean Usagi!" the guy sighed, cringing at my wails.  
  
I sniffed, then started to cry.  
  
"Mamoru... Where are you? Rei chan.. Mina... Mako chan... Ami...." I sobbed.  
  
"Please don't cry.." the guy whispered gently.  
  
He walked over and hugged me.  
  
"You remind me of Serenity," he murmured and kissed me gently on my forehead.  
  
I let him hold me since he obviously loved his Serenity dearly. I looked  
  
at his peaceful expression, his eyes closed as he held me tight. He reminded  
  
me of Mamoru. Was I really dead? No.. If I was, then I wouldn't be here..  
  
In this strange out of place mist... There was some reason I was here. Why?  
  
"Do you love Serenity?" I whispered.  
  
"I would die for her," he murmured, letting me go.  
  
He looked at me, then shook his head. He turned away and gazed into the mist.  
  
"Did you die for her?" I asked curiously, walking closer to him.  
  
"I don't remember anything about me, or my death... Only Serenity," he whispered.  
  
"Well.. I remember my name, Mamoru.. And how I died... So I wonder why you're  
  
here?" I thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe this is my punishment for leaving her.." he murmured.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," I told him, smiling. "Things can't be too bad!"  
  
I felt my toes all of a sudden and I looked down and saw that my legs were back.  
  
"See? I'm now the same as you! So how long have you been here?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't remember..." he replied quietly.  
  
"Well... how long does it feel like?"  
  
"Years..." he whispered, his voice choking.  
  
I fell silent. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know why I was here, so  
  
how could I help this guy? Wait a second.. He was supposed to help me. Right?  
  
"Aren't you supposed to help me?" I reminded him.  
  
"I don't know how," he shrugged.  
  
"Well it must mean something that you look like Mamoru," I suggested.  
  
"The only reason I'm a ghost is because I haven't found my Serenity yet," he  
  
told me, completely ignoring me.  
  
But it didn't sound like he was ignoring me... More like.. thinking about  
  
things himself.  
  
"So?" I frowned. "How can you find someone here, who's alive?"  
  
He didn't reply. Suddenly, I felt warmth on my hand. I looked at it and there  
  
was nothing there, but sure enough it felt warm. I squeezed my hand tight and  
  
felt it. I closed my eyes and I could imagine Mamoru's hand holding my hand.  
  
"Mamoru..." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. "What have I done?"  
  
I felt blood pumping around me. My heart was beating steadily. But still, I  
  
felt something was missing. I knew I loved Mamoru... And that was why I was  
  
here, wasn't it? When I opened my eyes, the guy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted.  
  
Where had he gone? I ran around looking for him. He had to help me!  
  
"Please don't leave me here!" I sobbed. "I just want to go back to Mamoru!"  
  
Then I heard a voice... Who was it? Mamoru? Rei chan? I ran over to where  
  
I could hear the voice, but I couldn't find them.  
  
"Why am I here? I want to go back!" I wailed.  
  
I slumped down on the ground and cried.  
  
"Serenity.... There you are," the familiar voice laughed.  
  
I looked up, then I saw that prince. He had his sword in his hand.  
  
"Where did you go?" I asked him, whimpering.  
  
"Looking around," he shrugged.  
  
"It's just mist," I told him.  
  
He just shrugged and slipped his sword back into his sheath.  
  
"You called me Serenity again," I frowned.  
  
"Sorry," he smiled.  
  
"You really do look like Mamoru.. I'm sure it means something..." I frowned.  
  
"Maybe it means you are really looking for me," he suggested. "And you actually  
  
are my Serenity?"  
  
He held out his hand to help me up. I took it, but the same warmth wasn't there.  
  
Of course, he was a ghost so I hadn't expected any. But he felt warm when he had  
  
hugged me before. He held my hand and kissed it.  
  
"I have waited all these years for you, Serenity," he smiled.  
  
"I'm not Serenity," I told him bluntly. "And I don't know who you are!"  
  
"Who do you love?" he asked.  
  
"Mamoru," I told him.  
  
"And he looks like me. Is there a logic there you don't see?"  
  
"Well, first of all, just because he looks like you, doesn't mean it's him.  
  
And secondly, I'm not Serenity!"  
  
"How do you know?" he asked me.  
  
"Because I'm Tsukino Usagi!" I replied firmly.  
  
"If you help me, I'll help you," he whispered, then pulled me into his arms.  
  
He reminded me of Mamoru so much. I closed my eyes and pretended that it was  
  
Mamoru. I felt his hand touching my cheek and lifting my chin up. As soon as  
  
our lips touched, my eyes shot open. But for a few minutes, I saw Mamoru.  
  
What was going on? I broke away from him and saw that it wasn't Mamoru after  
  
all. I held my hand to my mouth and started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he apologised, stepping away. "I just.. I just wish I had  
  
Serenity..."  
  
"And I wish I have Mamoru.." I sobbed.  
  
"We both know who we love... so why are we here? There has to be some other  
  
reason why we're stuck here, unable to return to our bodies," the guy murmured.  
  
"Well.. You first..." I mumbled.  
  
"I.. I only remember Serenity...." he shook his head. "Perhaps if I remember,  
  
then I could go find her. Or she will find me."  
  
"I know why... Because I'm afraid of seeing Rei chan hurt.." I whispered.  
  
I suddenly felt my hand warm again. And when I looked up, he was gone again.  
  
Being dead was quite different from what I expected. Quite, quite different.  
  
"Where are you?" I shouted.  
  
My voice echoed. Then suddenly, I murmured a name... One I had never heard of  
  
before... or had I?  
  
"Endymion...?" I whispered.  
  
I felt my head spin.  
  
"Endymion!" I screamed.  
  
I fell down to the ground, just as he came back and caught me.  
  
"Serenity! You are Serenity!" he smiled gently.  
  
"Your name's Endymion... right?" I smiled.  
  
"I don't remember.."  
  
"Endymion," a different female voice called him from behind us.  
  
We both turned and saw a beautiful princess. She smiled and held out her hand to him.  
  
"Serenity?" he whispered, staring in disbelief.  
  
"Endymion... I'm sorry, but I couldn't let this girl go. She needed my help," she smiled.  
  
Endymion was speechless. I stood up, puzzled.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I was inside your heart all along," Serenity smiled. "I was there to make sure you  
  
fell in love with Chiba Mamoru. But you were the one who ran away."  
  
"I don't understand," I shook my head.  
  
She beckoned Endymion to come to her. He did so without a word and held her tight.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, this shall be erased from your memory when you return, but let me  
  
tell you one thing," she murmured.  
  
They started to fade away.  
  
"Let me tell you... that who you see in front of you... Is you. And this  
  
young man who was lost, searching for me and you... is who you truly love... For all  
  
of eternity.."  
  
I could barely see them any more.  
  
"Wait! What do I do now?" I shouted.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Usagi?" her twinkly voice echoed and they disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted. "Wait..."  
  
I stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
"What do I want to do now?" I whispered to myself.  
  
And again, I felt my hand feel warm. Was somebody holding it? Was somebody there  
  
where my body was? Mamoru? I held my hands together and closed my eyes. Then, I felt  
  
my other hand feel warm. Two hands? Two people? Mamoru and... and who else?  
  
"I can't do it Serenity, I can't..." I sighed. "I can't.. If I go back... I'll have  
  
to make everybody sad.. I'll hurt the two people I care most about.."  
  
I felt my warm hands start to cool, but I could still feel some warmth. What did I  
  
want to do? Let go? Or....  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by bright white light. Heaven? But I heard a  
  
steady "beep" sound every few seconds. No, no one beeped in Heaven did they? Unless  
  
robots went to Heaven... I blinked once, twice and my eyes began to focus a little  
  
more. Bright white lights on the ceiling.. Wait.. a ceiling? Then those must be...  
  
Flourescent light tubes? I opened my eyes wide and turned my head. I saw Mamoru and  
  
Rei chan sitting beside me. Both with their heads rested on the side of my bed, fast  
  
asleep. They were holding both my hands. I smiled.  
  
"I feel so loved you two," I tried to say, but my voice was croaky.  
  
I coughed and they woke up. They stared at me for about a minute.  
  
"Well I know I'm so pretty, but really, please," I croaked.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei chan sobbed. "Is that you? Alive? And cracking jokes?"  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything, but squeezed my hand tight.  
  
"I love you Rei chan..." I smiled.  
  
"I love you too you stupid girl!" she cried. "Why did you run onto the road!?  
  
I mean I always thought you were crazy!! But! But!!!!"  
  
She whacked me on the arm.  
  
"OW!" I shouted. "What was that for!?"  
  
"For making Mamoru the most miserable guy in the world!!!!" Rei chan told me,  
  
wiping away her tears. "I thought you'd never come back! And I felt so bad! If only  
  
you had told me you loved him too!"  
  
"I didn't mean to...." I mumbled, guilty. "I'm sorry Rei chan..."  
  
"You!?" Rei chan shouted, bewildered. "You naive silly thing! I'm not mad at you!  
  
I'm sorry I didn't see how you felt either! Dragging you everyday to that silly  
  
arcade!"  
  
We both bawled our eyes out and hugged each other. When we were both calmed down,  
  
Mamoru started to laugh. We both looked at him.  
  
"I don't think the doctors are going to believe how well you are!" he laughed.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on me that my side was in pain.  
  
"Now that you mention it.... my side really hurts!" I cried.  
  
Mamoru just laughed. Rei chan bopped him on the head for me.  
  
"Well, as if YOU can talk!" Rei chan shouted. "You were getting friendly with me  
  
while you still liked Usagi!! You hurt both of us!!! Ooooh you're in my bad books  
  
now!"  
  
"Yeah and he kissed me!" I added.  
  
"Well Chiba Mamoru, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rei chan frowned.  
  
"I love Tsukino Usagi for all of eternity!" he smiled.  
  
All of eternity? Why did that ring a bell?  
  
"Usagi? Oh, does your side really hurt?" Rei chan asked me, suddenly worried.  
  
"It's killing me!" I joked, but it did really hurt. "Well not entirely, but it hurts!"  
  
Rei chan rushed outside to get a nurse. We heard her screaming down the hallway.  
  
I looked at Mamoru and smiled. He smiled back and took my hand. He kissed my hand softly.  
  
"I love you Usagi," he whispered.  
  
"I love you Mamoru," I smiled.  
  
He sat up and stroked my hair, looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"I'll ask for your permission before I kiss you this time," he grinned, leaning closer  
  
to me.  
  
"Permission granted," I giggled, then closed my eyes.  
  
======  
  
THE END  
  
======  
  
*yay* A nice happy ending!  
  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com or moon_cat_9@yahoo.com =^*^= 


End file.
